Dragon Born
by Jbodden5739
Summary: What if the Naruto universe didn't have Chakara but took on a more... Animalistic appearance. Each warrior of the villages can take on the powers of their animal ancestors from normal creatures to legendary. People hate that which they fear, Naruto Uzumaki is feared not because of who he is, but of what. Because Naruto Uzumaki is the Predator and they are his prey.
1. Chapter 1

Chakra is replaced the Blood of the Sage, or the Blood of the Beast

All of those with the Blood of the Beast can make parts of there bodies turn into their beast form like wings or claws but smaller species can easily become full beast. Larger species take larger amounts of energy.

Color of scales/fur/skin means the type of power they possess.

Mortality: even extremely powerful beings have weaknesses, then can be simple as sleeping longer to needing people to worship you

Aspect: a personal power a person has, from good luck to seeing the future

For each Aspect the person must have a Mortality

Each village is mostly populated by a dominant species, Konoha = Reptiles while Iwa = Mammals and the name of their forces also differ Konoha = Dragoons while Iwa = The Pack

Ranks

Baby - Spawnling

Academy student - Hatchling

Genin - Adult

Chunin - Bloodied

Jonin - Elder

Kage - Ancient

 **Chapter one**

As they sat in class ready for there teacher, a lone figure stood out among all the seated teenagers.

He was quite large even for an sixteen year old standing at 6'5 easily, maybe bigger with how he was slightly hunched over with strong wide shoulders. Not much could be seen of his body underneath the baggy black hoodie he wore, it had the Konoha leaf symbol over his heart in red with two slits in the back.

He also wore dark blue jeans with slight rips around the ankles and a tough brown leather belt, a average sized bag slightly behind him on his left. He finished his look off with large brown hiking boots.

Though his hood covered most off his face in shadow if you looked closely enough you could see his face. Short slightly spiked bright red hair, a single earring on his right with what looked to be a snakes fang attached to a small metal chain.

A slightly blissful look was on his face showing he was asleep. He was slightly handsome in a rough kind of way with his chiseled feature. If someone looked at him now they'd never realize it but this boy was the most hated person currently in Konoha.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, hopeful adult of Konoha's Dragoon forces. When he was just a egg, freshly laid from his mother, the village was attacked by a ferocious beast called the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon. The Dragoon forces, fully transformed into there mighty dragon forms defended the village against the beast. But even with their mighty powers they only slowed it down.

The Hokage or Fire Ancient took drastic action and sealed the beast inside Naruto to prevent further destruction. But even sealed inside him the demon still made the terror it brought manifest itself around Naruto. Just standing near him or looking at him sent fear into the person, making close to a quarter of the village utterly despise and hate him.

The door to the classroom opened to reveal a man in regular Chunin or Blooded attire. He was the teacher of the class, Iruka.

Feeling a small shake from his right arm Naruto slowly opened his eyes, a beautiful bright blue with a line of red around it, and looked at the person who woke him. A slightly smaller boy in height being 6'0 looked up at him. It was one of his only friends in the class Shino Aburame.

Both being quiet an slightly disliked, for different reasons, helped the two bond together. It helped that Shino was able to see that the Terror Aspect of him came from his powers not his personality.

He, being the logical thinker he was, was actually able to find out that Naruto had a second Aspect in the Divine category. Naruto actually brought luck and fortune to those who were kind to him.

Personally Naruto denied it stating nothing good happened to either of them. His theory was proven however when Shino went and bought a soda at lunch with him and got four instead.

"Iruka is here. You need to be awake for this incase he calls you for something." Shino said to him quietly.

Naruto nodded still tired even with his nap. It was one of his Mortallitys. For each Aspect a person had that person also had a weakness. His were Hunger, him needing to consume large amounts food to use his energy, and Hibernation, to slow down the drain on his energy he needed to sleep more often and longer.

Looking up a little more he saw another of his close friends Hinata Hyuga. Seeing him looking she gave him a small wave and a smile.

No one would ever guess how the most hated child in the village and the Heiress to the Hyuga clan became friends.

He was only ten years old, still a Hatchling with his scales barely hardened yet.

Having been recently eating at his favorite ramen restaurant, one of the only places who sold him food and actually liked him, he had gotten lost on his way home.

Walking past the Hyuga clan compound, he watched as a man with scars on his face with a different colored uniform jump over the stone wall. His eyes zooming in on the sack over his shoulder, the MOVING sack!

Knowing something was wrong immediately he sprung into action, dragon instincts guiding him.

He had given off a mighty roar, jumping at the man, fists growing slightly with grayish scales around them. Being so young his scale color had not completely came in yet.

Startled he dropped the bag only to have a feeling of pure fear wash over him.

Slamming into the ground via tackle, Naruto quickly started raining blow after blow on him not giving him a chance to transform.

Soon the man was unconscious, face resembling more like ground up meat then a man. Blood still on his now regular human hands and breathing heavily he forced his now tired body over to the sack undoing the top.

A terrified young girl looked up at him. "Are...you...okay?" Naruto asked feeling nearly ready to collapse. Sure he had recently eaten but transforming both arms and his lack of sleep was tacking its toll. She had grabbed him in a hug crying her eyes out into the taller boys chest.

Naruto didn't remember much after that besides feeling relieved for the girl and falling asleep against the wall, her yelling at him in worry. He was told that her uncle arrived seconds after he passed out and picked up the two after permanently disabling the man for another member to get.

After that he was always allowed at the compound and had their help if he ever needed it. The clan was extremely thankful especially Hinata's father Hiashi. He said that things could have got a lot worse if he wasn't their.

Naruto gave her a small smile which made her own grow in size. They were the only two his age that knew about his secret, what kind of dragon he really was.

"Alright class we will call you in one at a time to grade you. I wish the rest of you the best of luck!" He said with a large smile on his face.

Time skip 2 hour later

Naruto sat atop the Hokage's mountain looking out onto the village, thinking about his test.

The written part he had passed with regular grades. The combat part he had aced no doubt, punching Mizuki out of the ring, into the wall, and out cold without transforming helped. It was the Ability section that got him.

Each dragon, no matter what kind they were, abilities were represented by the color of their scales. Red scales meant you could breath fire and bath your self in lava while Blue meant you could breath under water and swim easily in it. The problem was his scales were black, harder then steel but no breath ability.

He couldn't exactly explain it either because the old man told him not to transform around other without his permission. So he failed simple as that.

Not wanting to ruin the other students celebration he left so his Aspect didn't affect their special day.

Hearing a slight noise behind him he saw Mizuki appear. Clenching his fists ready to hit him he glared at his teacher. He had never got along with Mizuki mostly because even in a full out fight Mizuki knew he didn't stand a chance, and he HATED knowing that. This time though he had this cheesy smile on his face.

"Did you need something teach?" Naruto asked, his voice deep but steady at the same time.

Mizuki smile got a little bit bigger. "Hey Naruto did you know about the alternative test?" He asked.

Timeskip half hour later

Naruto walked into the Hokage's office. Something was off about Mizuki's 'test'. He saw Hiruzen smoking his pipe from behind his desk. He smiled at Naruto before a questioning look came over his face. Hiruzen was one of the only people he knew that wasn't affected by his Terror Aspect." Why hello Naruto my boy, what calls for this visit? An by chance where is your headband?" He asked.

Naruto looked down at the ground both embarrassed and ashamed at what he had to say next. Hiruzen had always taken care of him, helped him understand what he was, and actually cared for his well being. Naruto didn't want into the Dragoons for money or fame. He wanted to be able to serve under Hiruzen, use his power for the right person.

"I...I didn't graduate. I failed the ability portion of the exam." He said struggling to keep his emotions in.

Hiruzen blinked, "...So? I knew about that Naruto, I sent a letter to your teachers explaining not to test you on that part. My boy, I've seen you trounce three Bloodied Drakes in full dragon form by yourself in pure fighting ability and you were only thirteen! Trust me Naruto I don't think spiting a few sparks at a target dummy is your forte?"

Naruto looked at Hiruzen surprise clearly seen on his face. "But... Old man I...!" Realization donned on Naruto's face. His eyes turned slinted like a lizards, the ring of red around his eyes flowing inward taking over the blue, a look of rage coming over his face."MIZUKI!" He said, his voice more a growl from an animal then human.

Hiruzen put his fingers together in front of his face, a slight glare on his face. "Start from the beginning..."

So Naruto explained how Mizuki came up to him, telling him to bring him the Forbidden Scroll, and meeting him tonight outside the walls.

Hiruzen smirked at Naruto making him raise an eyebrow. Hiruzen stood up hands behind his back. "It seems to me you have your first mission Naruto. As an adult of Konoha inside the Dragoon forces, I order you to perform a B-ranked mission to ELIMINATE former teacher Mizuki on account of turning rouge and forging information!" He said with power behind his voice.

Naruto quickly kneeled onto one leg putting his hand over his heart. "I accept Ancient one! I vow on my name Mizuki's life will end tonight!" He said before quickly heading for the door.

Hiruzen smirked "Oh and Naruto? No going full form, I actually quite like the forest an I wish to keep it."

Naruto tripped slightly before straightening himself. "Y...yes sir." He said quickly before closing the door behind him, still embarrassed over the last time he did a full transformation.

Timeskip 2 hours later

Naruto sat against the small shed that was in the clearing Mizuki wanted to meet him in, a fake Forbidden scroll next to him.

A rustle came from the trees, Naruto's gaze focusing while his muscles tensed ready to defend or attack. That was until, low and behold, Iruka popped out of the leafs a look of bloody murder on his face.

'Aw crap...' Naruto thought to himself. Sure he was a good guy and occasional ramen buddy (screw liquor REAL men bonded over ramen!) but he hated getting one of the mans famous lectures.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING NARUTO!" Iruka yelled at the teen, his head seeming to expand as slight dragon marks came to his face. Pointed teeth and ears with bright yellow eyes were on his face making the look all the more terrifying. His voice so loud that Naruto's hood blew off actually showing his face.

"How did you find me teach?" Naruto asked honestly curious. He was out of range for most sensors of the village.

"Word got out that a certain SOMEONE had stolen the Forbidden scroll and Mizuki thought he saw you come this way. He went to the the Hokage to see if he could stall for time for us so I could..." "Wait MIZUKI sent you here!" Naruto said suddenly before a movement in the trees caught his attention.

Using pure strength, he pushed off the ground and using the shed to angle himself, he shot forward in a blur grabbing his true teacher. Iruka was lucky that Naruto saw it coming, as the second they moved a hail of kunai rained down on the spot. Our hero however wasn't as lucky. Two kunai had pierced his left side and thigh while another was lodged inside his right calf blood oozing out of them.

"Damn it Iruka that fucking hurts! Pay attention!" Naruto said already removing the kunai from his side.

Standing up quickly Iruka's form changed. Light brown scales covered his entire body in moments, his body growing slightly in muscle and height. Iruka was a Lizardman, the most common race in the Dragoon forces. Famous not for unique powers like other races but the sheer variety of Abilities and transformation speed. Most Dragoons were only able to transform parts of their body's but Lizardmen could go full dragon form in an instance.

"You gonna be alright Naruto?! What the hell is going on?" Iruka asked voice having a slight rasp to it. His back was to Naruto, his eyes scanning the trees.

Naruto grunted, pulling out the kunai in his calf, the wound seeming to already have stopped bleeding. "It's Mizuki, he set up this little event. He wanted me to get the scroll so I'd pass this 'alternative test' and wanted you specifically to come find me." Another grunt was heard as he yanked the blade out of his thigh. 'The Old Man owes me SO much ramen for this!' He thought.

"Well the idiot actually figured it out!" Mizuki said from a now visible perch.

Naruto glared at him, something was different about the man.

"I had planed on eliminating Iruka quickly to focus on the actual threat but seeing as now he's out of it." Mizuki smirked at Naruto.

'Keep talking asshole, give me enough time to heal so I can crush that skull of yours.' Naruto thought menacingly, a growl escaping his mouth.

"That just leaves poor little Iruka by himself." Mizuki said showing a cruel grin.

"Sorry to rain on your parade but incase you forgot you've never beaten me in a fight Mizuki." Iruka said. Mizuki let out a unnerving laugh.

A disturbing look came to Mizuki's face, his body seeming to start growing. "Since your about to die I'll tell you something interesting! I'm not the same any more Iruka, Lord Orochimaru has made me a hundred times stronger then before!" His transformation complete Mizuki had transformed into a buff humanoid tiger. Mizuki jumped to the ground before putting out his arms in a 'bask in my glory' pose. "Behold Iruka! My master has remade my body into a Were-Tiger, even stronger then a full fledged Eldar like the ones in Iwa!" He said a deep growl coming into his voice.

A sickening grin came to his face. "Tremble in fear Iruka! You are about to see my true stren'POW'!" Mizuki could never finish as Naruto had shot forward slamming his knee into Mizuki's stomach making the man go to his knees in pain coughing up a large amount of blood.

"Finally done healing. Before boasting about how I'm out of a fight, make sure that I'm actually unable to fight." A serious look came to Naruto's face. "By order of the Ancient of Fire, Hiruzen Sarutobi, you are to be put to death."

Raising his left leg, he let his black scales form, hidden underneath his pants. He pushed his leg down full force on Mizuki's back a sickening crunch was heard as the ground as the ground cracked and broke from the force.

Iruka fell on his rear from the shockwave created but also from surprise. Naruto, the kid he ate ramen with and was like family, was literally destroying his former friend/rival through sheer strength! No powers, no abilities, no weapons just brute force!

Kicking his side to roll him over, Naruto grabbed Mizuki by his combat vest. A look of fear and agonizing pain was spread across his feline face. "I just crushed every single one of your lower organs and your spine. You will die of internal bleeding in close to five minutes. The Dark Ones will be here in three, the pain your feeling right now is NOTHING compared to what they will do to you. I can end you right now and stop the pain but only if you answer my questions." A look of hope formed on Mizuki's face.

"Why does Orochimaru want the scroll?" Naruto asked.

"T..to," Mizuki started to cough up more blood "To complete his forbidden art, h..he wants to bring back the dead. He plans to attack the vill 'cough' village."

"Why me? Why target me for the scroll? You could have chosen any of the failed students, why go after the one student who could beat you?" He asked again.

" Orochimaru 'cough' is w..wary of you. He knows what yo..you are and what you hold."

"When and how?" Naruto said bringing his face closer. That last bit left questions but those could wait.

" I d..don't know. But it will be soon. I don't know any more I swear! 'Cough'" Mizuki finished. A look of pleading was in his eyes.

Naruto raised his left hand in a fist forming scales there and closed his eyes. He swung down not looking at the man he was about to kill. A crunch was heard before his fist embedded itself into the ground.

Pulling his fist out of the ground, not opening his eyes and trying to focus on anything other then the feeling of blood on his hands, he stepped away from the still warm and bleeding corpse.

Iruka was frozen from his spot on the ground as he watched Naruto walk out of the small crater he made, dragon form already receded back into his body.

Cold sweat ran down the back of his neck, he had never seen such a one sided fight, if he could call it that. It felt more like watching an execution and he was the witness.

"Iruka..." Naruto said sounding slightly strained.

Discreetly going for the knife hidden behind his back inside his flak jacket. "Y..yeah?" He asked, cursing at himself for showing his fear.

Naruto made a pretty scary view, bright red hair, blood still dripping off his knuckles, and his large figure being slightly shadowed as the moon shined behind him.

That was until Naruto's cheeks puffed out comically, both hands going for his mouth trying to keep whatever wanted out stayed in.

Slightly muffled by his hands he said " Teach I don't feel so good...UGH!" He managed to say before running over to the closest bush doing what most Elder Dragoons affectionately nicknamed 'The Aftershock'.

Iruka mental bitch slapped himself after remembering one small fact 'Right this is Naruto, Terror aspect, forgot about that.'

After Naruto's stomach finally stopped trying to kill him, Iruka and Naruto headed to the the Hokage to report. Usually it took less time to get there but Naruto wasn't exactly in the best condition.

Timeskip

"So the mission is completed?" Hiruzen asked Naruto.

Naruto stood before Hiruzen, hands behind his back looking as strong as ever beside a slight paleness of his skin. Iruka was told to go home after a small report and told to keep this matter secret." Yes sir, Mizuki has been eliminated but their is additional info I must add." He said.

Taking out a scroll and some utensils he nodded at him to continue. Naruto may not talk a lot but when he deemed it important Hiruzen made sure to listen.

"Mizuki didn't turn rogue on his own. He was influenced, he called him lord Oro," "Orochimaru, previously known as the Serpent Sage, now an Exiled of Konoha." Hiruzen said interrupting him. A look of fury came over his aged face.

"Lord Hokage," Naruto said. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he waved at Naruto to continue. "Mizuki had been changed sir, he called himself a Were-Tiger almost completely identical to the descriptions of one from Iwa." He continued.

Hiruzen nodded to Naruto, making a note for the T&I to thoroughly inspect Mizuki's body when it was brought in.

"Mizuki also said that Orochimaru had planed to attack Konoha. He gave no specific time only that it was soon. His main objective of all this truly was the Forbidden scroll sir. He said that one of the forbidden arts had the ability to bring back the dead. He planned to use it somehow in the attack." He finished. Naruto honestly was surprised at himself, he couldn't remember the last time he talked that much.

A kind smile appeared on Hiruzen's face. "Thank you Naruto, this info could help me and this village greatly. Your pay for the mission will be added to your account. Oh and before I forget.." He said, Hiruzen's arm going into one of his drawers before tossing something to him.

Catching the object Naruto looked at it. A simple piece of black cloth with a shiny metal plate attached to it, the emblem of Konoha on it.

"Welcome to the Dragoons Naruto." Hiruzen said.

Naruto was completely still before reaching under his hood with his sleeve and rubbing his eyes.

Taking his hood off he reached around and tied it around his neck similar to Hinata's before putting his hood back on.

"Permission to retire for the night lord Hokage." Naruto asked.

Hiruzen had a soft smile on his face, Naruto was never one for heartwarming moments. "Permission granted Naruto." He said.

Turning around Naruto left his office, his head held a little bit higher.

Sarutobi leaned back in his chair, a chuckle escaping his lips. 'Your gonna do big things Naruto, I just know it.' He thought.

 **Chapter End**

 **I know I promised to do the Pokegirl bounty hunter story and I am, but this thing popped into my head and basically wrote itself.**

 **That and I needed to say this, why has only seven people voted?! It's a great manga so I thought more people would would had voted? So until one of the choices has reached at LEAST 5-10 votes I won't start The Gamer chapter. I will put the bounty hunter up though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Naruto tried his hardest to keep his eyes open, it wouldn't do for his new teach to walk in to him sleeping. Looking to his left towards the window, he looked at his new 'teammates'.

One Sasuke Uchiha was looking out the window ignoring the girl between the two of them, a throwback named Sakura Haruno.

Throwbacks, a term used when a regular civilian awakens the Blood of the Sage. It meant that somewhere in her family tree, usually at least five generations, one of her ancestors married a civilian and that child didn't awaken. The gene through is still carried and when the current man/woman does the deed with someone of similar circumstances out comes the throwback. Unfortunately the throwbacks strengths are nearly cut in half compared to a regular person of their species.

'I have the strangest feeling that she's gonna be a pain later on...mostly for me.' Naruto thought to himself. Naruto didn't particularly like Sakura, she was rude, extremely loud, and called him stupid all the time. Just because he was sleepy didn't mean he was dumb.

Then their was Sasuke his, self-proclaimed, rival (Naruto didn't really care what Sasuke called himself). He preferred to just call him a friend/sparing partner.

It started when they were younger, Sasuke and him had just got into the academy and were facing off against each other in a spar.

Sasuke got all arrogant and started bragging, until Naruto walked over and socked him, knocking him out cold.

The next few times they fought Sasuke grew a mix between pride and respect toward Naruto. He was like this giant wall that Sasuke needed to surpass, that and he could kick his ass twenty different ways with only one arm.

But there were areas that Naruto didn't excel in that Sasuke thrived. Speed, agility, and abilities that he honed over the years of fighting Naruto. Every time he fought Naruto he knew he was getting better. What originally were one hit KO matches steadily became actual spars between the two. Hell Sasuke actually looked forward to their fights!

Looking over toward the teen in question, Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto was sawing logs face down on the table. 'Probably couldn't take the boredom of waiting.' He thought. Sasuke couldn't blame him. If Sakura wasn't here he'd be joining Naruto in dreamland, he just didn't trust her with his unconscious body like any other fangirl.

That was until the front door of the classroom opened and a tall masked man with strange grey hair walked in. " My first impression of you guys... your boring. Meet me on the roof in five." He said before disappearing into smoke.

Sasuke got up followed by Sakura who immediately went to the door ignoring Naruto while Sasuke went and nudged Naruto's shoulder.

Opening his eyes he looked at Sasuke with a questioning look. He simply said "Roof." getting a nod.

Walking to the window he opened it and looked up. "Your not thinking of climbing up are you?" Sasuke said amused.

He was until Naruto grabbed him by his shirt, flipped out the window, and simply pulled up.

They shot up like a rocket till they got about ten feet above the roof before Naruto landed on his feet with a thud.

Looking at his (at least in his mind) friend, Sasuke gave him a WTF face. "WHY?!" He questioned not even asking how Naruto was able to simply throw both of them up there.

"You'd rather listen to Sakura the whole way up?" Naruto asked laying on the ground to cloud watch.

Sasuke stayed silent before unsealing a bag of chips and joining his savior on the floor. "Chips?" He asked giving his answer.

Grabbing a few he and Sasuke simply enjoyed the silence and each other's company.

They did notice their teacher arrive on the railing at the three minute mark, getting smirks from both of them at his surprised face.

A few seconds before the five minute mark, and Kakashi needing to go look for Sakura, she arrived out of breath looking about ready to have a heart attack.

A similar thought was on all three of their minds. 'It was only three flights of steps?' They thought, how bad was her stamina?

Eventually they had sat down on the steps awaiting for their teacher to say something.

"First, sorry for being late everyone it's been so long since I've been here I had accidentally forgot where the school was. Second how about we introduce ourselves?" He said. He looked at the trio before pointing at Sasuke. "You first."

Sasuke crossed his fingers in front of his face. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Species, Quetzalcoatl. I don't like much," "Tomatoes and training." Naruto said butting in.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched but he continued "And I can't count how many things I hate," "Anything sweet really, but he despises anything to do with weasels." Naruto said this time with a smirk.

His eyebrow visibly twitching, Sasuke took a breath before continuing "I don't really have a dream but I do have an ambition," "To exterminate all weasels in the land and become a tomato farmer." Naruto finished for him.

Sasuke made a motion in front of himself seeming to be straggling someone.

Sakura wanted to yell at him, but she was currently trying to see if her lungs were bleeding.

Kakashi chuckled at the large teenagers shenanigans. "Alright how about you next then girl."

Even between the three of them it was hard to make out exactly what she said besides her blushing and giggling. They only words they got were Sasuke, I hate Naruto, and shopping.

She started looking at Sasuke like he should be impressed with sparkles in her eyes.

Sasuke simply shuffled a little farther away from her.

"O...kay?" Kakashi said both creeped out and confused. "You big guy, say words before she pounces." He said quickly.

Hoping to take her attention off Sasuke for a minute, at least to give a running start, he took his hood off and placed his hands in his sweater pockets. "Im Naruto Uzumaki, my likes include ramen, training, the Hyuga family, sleeping, and old man Sarutobi." It did not go unnoticed by Kakashi that he didn't say his species.

"The only think I truly hate are liars, traitors, and the civilian council cause they always piss off the old man somehow." After saying that he scratched his head in thought.

"I guess my dream would to one day be Hokage unless Hiruzen thinks otherwise, then it would be to protect my home and future family." He finished with a smile.

'He holds the Ancient in such high regard? Kid has a good heart.' Kakashi thought with a smile. 'You two would have been so proud of him.'

"Well guess it's my turn!" Kakashi said now in a good mood. "I'm your hopefully new teacher Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at that, 'Hopefully?' He thought.

"I really shouldn't tell you guys my likes and I don't really hate anything. Species, hmmm it's a secret! For dreams I had a great one last night." He said all with a smile.

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at their teacher blankly, Sakura was busy off in la la land thinking about pink hair babies with onyx eyes. 'He only told us his name?' They thought confused.

"What did you mean by that you were 'hopefully' our new teacher?" Sasuke said cutting straight to the point.

Kakashi smirked "Good you caught that. What I mean is that you're technically not in the Dragoons yet. The test you took here was basically just screening the students so that only only those with an actual chance passed. We, your teachers, actually give you the true test." He started chuckling at them eerily.

"Just so you know only a third of the students that passed these tests are qualified to become Dragoons. 'Chuckle', and I've never passed a team before in these tests." He said. "Come to training ground seven tomorrow at eight in the morning. Oh and I recommend that you don't eat, you'll just throw it up." Kakashi said before disappearing in another puff of smoke.

They waited a moment before Sasuke yelled suddenly. "Naruto, fangirl escape plan omega!"

Naruto jumped back from the steps going into a similar position to an archer, one hand in front of him the other pulled back.

Sasuke ran up behind Naruto and flipped onto his waiting hand. Naruto pushed Sasuke throwing him into the air.

Sasuke arms started to grow suddenly while white feathers appeared under them, his arms being turned into wings. "Thanks Naruto!" He yelled back before starting to fly home.

Naruto did a quick wave before jumping off the roof himself and once he landed started walking home, leaving Sakura on the roof. Naruto was NOT dealing with her anymore then he had too.

 **Timeskip the next day, Training Ground Seven**

Naruto yawned as he walked toward what he thought was the meeting place, a clearing with three logs standing up in it with a stone monument nearby. Seeing Sasuke meditating, cough*napping*cough, he went and sat down against a tree close to him.

They sat in silence before a grumbling sound came from Sasuke. Sasuke didn't even look towards him when it happened.

"You listened to him didn't you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke still refused to look at him.

Reaching into his sweater pocket, he withdrew a bright red apple and a water bottle. Lightly tossing them at Sasuke he caught them midair. Sasuke gave him a questioning look. "How did you..?"

Naruto shrugged "Had a gut feeling you'd need it, Shino explained it as 'if a lighter didn't have any fuel can it make fire?'. That and I personally can't fight on an empty stomach." He said to him.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him as he ate the apple.

"Mortality's." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded, Hunger was actually a pretty common Mortality. It also explained his sleeping all the time, while a little bit rarer the Nara's were know for having the Hibernation Mortality.

"If you got one of those, what's your Aspect?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged again "Shino thinks it's **Divine** but it's only a minor one." Sasuke's eye widened a bit at that. "So your really lucky or something?" He asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Naw, it seems to only affect people around me."

Sasuke made a note in his head to hang around Naruto more. One, his fangirls were scared of him, Two, it always helps to have a little bit of luck on your side especially when your a Dragoon.

Soon they fell into a peaceful silence again, tho for a moment Naruto did start looking around suddenly, since he thought he smelled someone nearby.

Sakura arrived a little bit before the time limit, again out of breath. Sasuke had a thought run through his head 'Does she ever train? At all? Most regular teens would be out of breath but she's a throwback, she should have more stamina then that?'

Naruto was preoccupied sniffing the air. Standing up and walking to a tree across the clearing he looked up into the leafs. "I know your there teach. I can smell your scent." He said.

Hoping out of the tree Kakashi startled both of Naruto's teammates. He looked at Naruto with a questioning look "You can find my scent? You don't look like a Hunter?" He asked

Hunter, a category used when a species could find and track down others. Most of Iwa's species had the trait being natural predators while the Inuzukas were a clan basically made of them.

"I'm not, just able to smell out people. Not much distance to it but good for finding hidden people." Naruto said.

Kakashi made a mental note of that. He wouldn't be able to sneak up on Naruto if he could tell where he was.

Walking towards the others, Kakashi saw he had there attention. "Alright kiddies the goal of this test is to get one of the two bells here. If you can get it then hold onto it till noon then you pass." He showed them two small silver bells tied to his waist. "You can use any method you want, but a word of advice, come at me for the kill. If you do it halfheartedly you WILL fail." He finished.

"Doesn't that only mean two of us will pass?" Sasuke asked. He was confident he could get a bell, but if this test dragged on all of them would be at a disadvantage. Sasuke only had the stuff Naruto gave him to sustain himself. Naruto would probably run out of gas if Kakashi just ran away from them, he was a close range fighter not a long range. Sakura...he doubted the girl would last ten seconds against an Elder.

"Yes, the other will be put off duty and will have to try again next year. They would basically be put into the reserves." He answered. "Now get ready, the test starts...NOW!" He said.

Sakura and Sasuke jumped away wanting to plan or ambush Kakashi. Naruto however stood still a few feet from Kakashi. "Your a bit different then the other two you know that?" Kakashi said in that lazy drawl of his.

Naruto cracked his knuckles in his palms, getting into a fighting stance. "I'm not really good a stealth nor do I have time to chase and find you." He said, his eyes had sharpened turning into slits like a snake, the red of his eyes taking over the blue.

"Well try your best then." He said, not really expecting much while taking out a small orange book. Fresh out of the academy and taking on an Elder bare handed? 'Yeah, good luck with that.' He thought.

Bending his legs and slouching forward slightly, he tensed his legs. Shooting forward in a blur, cracking the earth from the force, he held his left arm out covered in his black scales.

Not expecting the sheer speed Naruto came at him at, only due to years of experience was Kakashi able to cushion the blow to his stomach somewhat dampening the force behind the hit. Doesn't mean it didn't hurt though, it felt like getting hit with a solid steel bar going at Mach 5.

Him flying toward the trees and slamming against the trees, an through it, tho he was ready for. Bracing himself for the impact with his legs he was able to avoid a broken spine.

Naruto gave him no time to recover. Running forward throwing a straight punch at Kakashi's face. Dodging at the last moment, Kakashi had a front row seat to watch as Naruto's black scaled fist went straight through the solid oak tree like a like a hot knife through butter.

Kakashi nearly shat himself seeing that. 'That could have been my head?!'

Jumping away from Naruto to try and keep as much distance between himself and his fists of doom.

Naruto had other ideas however, a long black tail appearing from his lower back with small spikes on the sides of it.

Naruto spun on his heel, adding momentum as he lashed out with his tail attempting to slam it into his new teacher. Kakashi however saw it coming, leaning back mid-jump. It skimmed his chest however, the spikes acting like a saw-blade against his flak jacket shredding it while drawing a little bit of blood.

'Oh fuck this!' Kakashi said spinning in the air so he faced the ground. He took off running, jumping into the trees.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Naruto yelled out after him, his deep voice making it sound all the more threatening. Deactivating his scales he ran after Kakashi.

Going full sprint through the branches Kakashi was having cold sweats as he heard Naruto's yell behind him.

Actually having a moment to collect himself the grey haired man had a single thought go through his head 'THE FUCK IS HE!?'

Neither of his parents could hit that hard!? He should know, Minato was his teacher and Kushina...he did tend to piss her off quite often now that he thought about it. Heck both were speed based dragons and neither of them had black scales!

He paused mid-thought, 'Black scales? Never seen those before. Wonder what his abilities are?'

Hearing a strange noise above him he glanced behind him to see if Naru, 'TREE!'

Jumping out of the way just before it hit, a large tree crashed down splintering the other trees and branches nearby.

"Did that little shit actually throw a tree at me?!" Kakashi questioned to himself. That was a big fucking tree!

A loud deep beastly roar was heard from the trees where the direction the thrown tree came from.

A realization dawned on Kakashi's mind remembering the day's earlier event 'He's tracking me!'

Now being a hunter species himself he knew how to get rid of his scent...he just didn't have anything on him that could do said task. He was expecting to fight teen's fresh out of the academy, not a damn war machine in human/dragonic flesh!

Bolting away through the trees only moments later did Naruto arrive a glare on his face and snarl on his lips. Sniffing the air quickly he started running after Kakashi again.

 **Timeskip 5 minutes**

Naruto arrived in another clearing except this one had a small lake.

His scent had ended here so he should be here somewhere.

Naruto looked around seeing no visible sign of him. 'The lake.' He thought.

Walking over cautiously he peered inside only to see nothing but dark water. Looking around the bank he saw a few footprints exiting the water and heading off into the trees.

Needing to catch up he quickly ran in his estimated direction.

A whole minute passed before Kakashi emerged from the bottom of the lake gasping for air.

"Oh thank Kami it worked." Kakashi said pulling himself out of the water.

Basic tracking skill, water erases scent. Not for long but that was all Kakashi needed.

"Kids a bloody monster. Probably should have read their files after all? Would have saved me a vest and shirt." He said to himself.

Kakashi would never admit it but that little exchange scared the crap out of him. If he had actually been able to grab him...'Let's not think about that.'

Unsealing a new jacket, he loved seals, he replaced his torn-up one so not to give the other two any ideas.

Kakashi blinked, where were the other two? He shrugged, now was a good as time as any to go test them. At least he knew one thing, Naruto was WAY higher then Adult level, Bloodied too. He hadn't even transformed halfway yet, only his tail and arms.

Now that he was ready he jumped into the trees again looking for Sasuke and Sakura.

 **Timeskip 10 minutes**

Well that was...pathetic, yes that was the word Kakashi was looking for.

He was standing over Sakura's unconscious body behind some bushes shaking his head. He hadn't even touched her!

He had found her first, looking for Sasuke he bet, and snuck up behind her. All he did was pop out behind her yelling "BOO!" She had screamed and fainted right after.

Kakashi had jumped out of the way into the open as multiple shuriken hit the tree beside him.

Sasuke wasted no time, throwing twice as many shuriken this time from the sides while also throwing a batch of kunai down the middle.

Surprisingly Kakashi went forward toward the flying blades dodging the shuriken. Grabbing one of the kunai mid-flight he spun it into reverse grip bating the others away.

Sasuke copying his teacher, ran forward as Kakashi was blocking the kunai. Going low he kicked up aiming for Kakashi's stomach. Kakashi grabbed his foot with his left hand pulling up, actually lifting Sasuke into the air.

Spinning he shot his other foot out this time going for Kakashi's chin. Grabbing that foot as well he pushed that one up as well unintentionally crossing his arms.

Though upside down and being held in the air, he snatched one of the kunai off the ground with his right hand already swinging to stab Kakashi in the side. Kakashi raised his knee this time blocking it by putting it into Sasuke's elbow.

Kakashi swore he saw Sasuke grin before letting go of the knife and grabbing his knee. Using his only free limb, Sasuke shot his left hand forward aiming for his goal.

'The bells!' Kakashi thought quickly. Letting go of Sasuke's feet, he raised his knee higher and using his foot Kakashi pushed against Sasuke's chest throwing him away.

In a show of pure speed and flexibility Sasuke shifted midair and pushing off the ground with his hands, back flipped away till they were about ten feet apart.

"Impressive moves, not many people can move like that." Kakashi said truly sounding impressed. Kid moved like an acrobat.

"I had a good sparring partner. Thought if I exploited his weaknesses I could finally win." Sasuke shook his head." If you think I'm good you haven't faced Naruto yet."

A dull pain from his chest reminded Kakashi that he had." Oh you'd be surprised, he wasn't THAT much trou," " You ran away from him." Sasuke interrupted, not asking more like stating a fact.

"...how much did you see?" Kakashi asked a gloomy cloud appearing above his head.

"Your chest still hurt?" Sasuke asked the slightest tone of cheekiness in his voice.

Kakashi's shoulders slumped, he saw the whole thing.

"Wise choice really, knock out the weakest link before moving up. But I will say this Kakashi," Sasuke said before his body started to shift. His head had flattened a bit and where once pale skin was replaced by bronze scales outlined in red. He grew taller gaining a serpent like body, his arms had been replaced by pure white wings coming out off its back. Sasuke had went full dragon. "I am nothing like Ssssakura!" Sasuke said voice having turned higher pitched and with a slight lisp.

"You have got to be kidding me with this shit!" Kakashi said aloud voicing his frustration. He thought no one in this term could go full dragon?! An he wasn't even allowed to go half!

Sasuke's mouth started to glow with light. Opening it in a roar he roared/shouted out " _Lightning Discharge_!" Multiple bolts of lightning shot out of Sasuke's mouth. Intricately dodging them Kakashi headed for the trees. Those wings of his would be hampered inside with all those branches.

Sasuke flew forward, clasping his wings tight to his back. The second his body hit the branches however he kept going at the same speed. His long serpentine body weaving through the branches and trees like he was swimming.

'I swear I'm dreaming right now, I have to be, theirs no other explanation for this. I'm having a bloody nightmare!' Kakashi said dodging another blast of lightning.

This pattern continued until Kakashi landed in a small area. Sasuke appeared behind him, trying to shoot more lightning but he only got a few sparks. Landing on the ground with a thud, Sasuke was breathing heavily wings spread out. His body slowly transformed back to its human form.

Kakashi walked over to Sasuke leaning over him. "Tired already? Little surprised you lasted that long. Usually only Bloodied or Elders like myself can go full dragon. The key point because young people don't have as much energy to draw from. You probably could have lasted longer if you actually ate something today." Kakashi explained.

"Fuck you." Sasuke said weakly. "Just because I'm almost out of energy doesn't mean I still can't beat you."

Kakashi chuckled, leaning a bit closer. "An how exactly will you beat me?"

Smoke appeared coming out of Sasuke's mouth, using the last of his energy he grabbed Kakashi's vest. Opening his mouth wide a huge wave of fire was expelled out " _Cinder Wave_!"

Sasuke was only able to hold the technique for around ten seconds, but the result was worth it. If he had actually hit the target that is. Kakashi's body has melted turning it into hot mud.

"What the hell." Sasuke said tiredly. Suddenly his feet were grabbed from beneath him, pulling his body under the ground leaving his head above it.

" _Headhunter_ and _Mud Clone_. The forced heavy breathing, tensed muscles, and a tiny bit of smoke escaped your mouth before the attack. Those were your mistakes, otherwise great performance." Kakashi said clapping his hands, leaning against a nearby tree.

"When I get out of here," "The test will already be over and you'd be truly out of energy." Kakashi said to him.

Sasuke had a glare on his face, before a sadistic smirk overcame it. "You're forgetting about one large flaw in your plan."

Kakashi was weary, but didn't show it going with his lazy attitude. "An that is?"

" _ **RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR**_ " The mighty sound echoed over the trees sending chills down both of their spines.

Sasuke actually started chuckling. "You pissed off a goddamn monster. An after our little chase, he knows where you are."

" **KAKASHI**!" The voice yelled out this time seemingly closer than before.

"You want to know what kind of people Naruto truly hates? Arrogant assholes, traitors, but most of all cowards."

" **I WILL BREAK YOU**!" Naruto yelled seemingly only moments away and sounding absolutely livid.

"If I was in your shoes, I'd start running real fast. Cause he`s gonna be here in about ten...nine...eight..." Sasuke said, giving Kakashi a countdown to his doom.

Kakashi was already gone at nine.

"Three...two...aaaaand." Sasuke said looking at the trees in front of him.

Suddenly a large black blur burst through the trees, literally THROUGH the trees. Naruto stood there hands in tight fists taking deep breaths as he scanned the area for his prey. His hood had gotten pulled off, either by a branch or the wind from running, his red hair messy and red eyes making him look like rage itself.

Until his eyes landed on Sasuke. His lips twitched and Sasuke knew he was holding in his laughter.

"So how's your day going?" Sasuke asked blandly.

"Been looking for teach, got attacked by a pack of dogs, lost my kunai holder somewhere, and the second I think I got the bastard I find you up to your neck in dirt. Overall, better then yours it seems." Naruto said.

"Don't be an ass and just help me." Sasuke asked.

Walking over to him Naruto formed scales around his hands before plunging them into the ground close to Sasuke.

Moving around he finally found his shoulders before pulling him right out of the ground like a vegetable.

Dusting himself off Sasuke looked to see Naruto sniffing the air looking for Kakashi's trail.

"Hold it Naruto," Sasuke said right before Naruto shot off "Look it pains me to say this, but if we want to pass we need to work together."

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he just told him ramen was made of fruit. "Who are you and where is Sasuke."

A, starting to be regular, twitch came to Sasuke's eyebrow. " LOOK...you can track Kakashi but the only thing that's gonna happen is him running away from you. I however have a plan to keep Kakashi from running. Now you start by..."

 **Time skip 5 minutes**

Kakashi jumped though the trees Naruto hot on his heals again. "FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI STOP CHASING ME!"

 _'...Leading Kakashi to the original clearing, the one with the stone monument. I'll head there first and set up the trap.'_

Kakashi jumped into the clearing unaware of the plot the two boys had formed.

Naruto jumped into it right after him. "NOW!" He yelled.

' _I'm gonna set up a barrier of sorts using some supplies I brought with me. I'll take a good ten minute head start to make sure everything is ready. Just yell at me when your clear.'_

Suddenly thin razor sharp wires were pulled up off of the ground, all of them wrapped around trees an crisscrossing over each other leaving no spots where someone could get through.

'A trap? So their finally working together...OH CRAP THEIR WORKING TOGETHER!' Kakashi thought quickly.

"Nowhere left to run teach! Now fight me!" Naruto said, hands and tail appearing.

Kakashi spared a quick look at the stone monument where he had set up an timer. 'Okay I only need to last three minutes till the timer goes and I'm safe. I just need to...survive against Naruto...for three minutes...in a steel cage death match...with nowhere to run...an no help...oh fuck me.' Kakashi thought, realizing his situation.

"BRING IT!" Naruto yelled out, running right at Kakashi ready to squash him into the ground.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sorry about the long wait everyone, i started college recently so i have been swamped with homework. I'm trying my best to write but i`m only getting bits and pieces done at a time so updates will be scarce and far between. Hope you all like the chapter and hope hope for your continued support.**


	3. Chapter 3

" **Thunder Hound**!" Kakashi yelled, his outfit in shreds and his side was bleeding seriously.

He had been gradually throwing stronger an stronger moves at Naruto to see if he could somehow slow down the Human/Dragonic wreaking machine till the timer went off, so far...

A large wolf shaped creature came out of the lightning on Kakashi's hand as it ran across the field pouncing upon something making a large cloud of dust.

Everything was quiet for a moment an for a moment Kakashi believed he actually managed to knock the big guy out. 'Thunder hound' alone was an A ranked technique and had enough volts running through it to knock out a speeding rhino.

"RRRRRROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR!"

Then again, Naruto could just stand in front of the thing and let it knock itself out.

'Only thirty seconds left! I'm gonna live!' Kakashi thought hopefully.

In a fool mistake, those three seconds he took to look at the clock was all Naruto needed to be upon him.

Naruto's large black arms were nearly able to grab Kakashi, but at the last second the cyclops jumped high into the air avoiding the blow. Unfortunately for him Naruto didn't just have his arms.

A long black appendage slammed into Kakashi sending him spiraling toward the wires surrounding the arena. The wires started twisting around suddenly. When Kakashi hit the wires he was stuck in a spread out position, razor sharp wires wrapped around his body.

Out of the shadows of the trees, Sasuke ran out as fast as he could from behind Kakashi.

He was only inches from the bells before a sudden noise was heard through the area.

' _Riiiiiiinnnnnnggggg_ ', the timer went off.

It was dead silent. The strings had gone slack letting Kakashi turn around to see.

Sasuke slowly stood up, an actual smile on his face. "Screw you Cyclops."

Sasuke opened his hand showing the teacher and his friend their prize.

A single metal bell with a thin red string attached.

The smile was dropped instantly from Sasuke's face. "You fucking cheater!" He said attempting to sock Kakashi in the jaw.

Jumping backward Kakashi gave him an odd look. "I didn't do anything!"

Raising the bell, Sasuke had a pissed off look upon his face. "Then explain this! You said we needed to get the bells off your waist! You didn't say you were going to hide them!"

Looking at his waist quickly he saw that neither bells were their. "I...don't know what you want me to say? It must have got caught on something."

Walking past Kakashi, Naruto stood next to Sasuke. Reaching down he grabbed Sasuke's Kunai holster, and dumped the contents into his hand.

Low and behold, among the pointed blades was another bell.

""...what? When? How?!"" Both Sasuke and Kakashi said, downright confused.

"When I smacked you with my tail I cut the string, right before you ran like a bitch." Naruto said.

"But how did you...?" "Snuck it in their when I pulled you out of the ground."

"Why didn't you just tell me you had a bell?!" Sasuke asked.

" Kakashi said that those who didn't get a bell would be sent to the reserves. You're a lot more talented then me Sasuke, a private teach would do wonders for you." Naruto pulled his hood back up onto his head hiding his face, Sasuke could still see the small smile on his face tho." Besides your my friend, I'd happy take the hit for you. Not like I care much, Id still be in the Dragoons."

"...pffft!" Kakashi said holding in his laughter. "Sorry, sorry, I'm just surprised as all. You two are the only ones that have a grasp on the point of this exercise. It was too work as a team to get the bells. Sasuke, the one I thought would never work as a team had suggested it. Naruto, the so called dead last had me running for my life."

"Well though I am terrified to say this, congratulations you've passed the test. Meet me here in two day. Now if you excuse me I need to go report that I got my ass handed to me by two teenagers and destroy what little dignity I have." Turning around he slumped forward mumbling about stupid reports and a demonic war machine.

"...hey Naruto?" Sasuke said softly. Looking at him Naruto noticed that he was blushing slightly. "Not to sound weird but...do you...want to get something to eat?" He said embarrassed. "As thanks for...you know...looking out for me."

"Sure, I know a great ramen place if you'd like." He said happy to spend time with his friend.

 **At the Hokages office**

Most of Elder had finished their reports, only Kakashi and a few more remained.

Just as the examiner for team four finished his report, Kakashi entered the room.

Everyone was shocked at how beat up he looked. He looked like was he had the literal shit beaten out of him.

"Kakashi Hatake, here to report sir." He said, a exhausted tone in his voice.

"What the hell happened to you?!" Asuma asked.

"You don't know the hell I went through today." He said.

"Well then let's hear it. How was the team?" Hiruzen asked.

" First is the biggest problem of the group, Sakura Haruno. Supposedly the best Kunochi in the class. Was unable to test affectively. She fainted near the beginning of the test. However going by what I saw, while having the best grade academically, physical skills are very bellow par as well as abilities. I believe this is because of her near obsession about Sasuke Uchiha, wanting to focus on her look rather then training. Down right despises Naruto so she will down right refuse to work with him. I suggest she be sent back to the academy for a review." He finished.

"Next is Sasuke Uchiha. While slightly arrogant this is likely do to his amount of pride as an Uchiha, fixable. Highly intelligent and uses it during combat. Physical abilities are very high with amazing athletics. Uses a mix of both lightning and fire affectively an has high amount of energy an control over them. Passed the bell test."

A plain Bloodied man laughed. "Might as well bump him up in rank now and send the other two back! He obviously has talent, he's an Uchiha!Lord Ancient I suggest that Sakura and...it be sent back to the academy and allow Sasuke be personally trained by Kakashi." He said.

'Another Uchiha fanatic, perfect.' Hiruzen thought rubbing his temples.

"Sir just look at Kakashi! If Sasuke was able to obtain a bell then he obviously deserves his own,"

"Sasuke didn't do this to me." Kakashi said plainly.

Everyone looked at him strangely.

"What was that Kakashi?" Kuranai asked. Once the other guy started talking she (and nearly everyone else) kinda zoned out.

"While Sasuke obtained a bell and is very skillful he wouldn't have been able to do it alone. He also wasn't able to injure me like this."

"Are you trying to say Naruto did that to you? Wasn't he the dead last? And if memory serves right he doesn't have any abilities and was tricked by Mizuki." An Elder said, his team had failed their test.

"Oh I didn't fight the dead last, I fought a war machine that nearly killed me more then once!" Kakashi said to the shock of everyone.

A sly smirk appeared on the Ancients face 'That's my boy!' "Well then please explain to us Kakashi."

" While Naruto Uzumaki does not have any long range abilities he is pretty much unstoppable at close combat. I had tried nearly every A rank attack I know and they barely phased him let alone hurt him. His physical abilities are through the roof! He ripped a tree straight out of the ground an threw it at me, I was nearly a mile away from him! My god he didn't even transform half way he only used his arms and tail! He even had minor Hunter abilities so no matter where I went he just kept coming at me! An the fear, every cell in my body was telling me to run away from him!" Kakashi said finally venting on the experience.

Everyone took a step back when Kakashi started his outburst. Naruto really did a number on him.

"I apologize about that. Naruto was the first one to get a bell without me noticing during our first scuffle. He willingly worked with Sasuke after to obtain another for him even going so far as giving his own to Sasuke so his friend could pass. I suggest skipping the exam and allow Naruto to take on a Bloodied position and then allow him to take the Elder test." He finished.

"As much as I'd like to I can not allow Naruto to advance in position. Even if Sakura did not pass the test I will order a thorough look into her file. Everyone you are dismissed." Hiruzen finally.

Everyone bowed and left the room.

Turning his chair toward the window he stretched out in his chair, looking out onto the village. 'Those two would be so proud of him. Especially his mother! She would be laughing so hard at Kakashi's little episode and that it was caused by her son!' A chuckle escaped his lips, he could still remember her laugh, so full of mirth an glee.

Turning back around, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. Within the ten seconds he wasn't looking, four large piles of paperwork appeared on his desk. "Where do you come from!"

 **Time skip evening**

Naruto was walking down the street, his outfit had changed to a nice flannel shirt and pants. He was off to have dinner at the Hyuga household.

Arriving at front gate the two Branch clan guards greeted Naruto. It wasn't like this was his first time coming here.

He wasn't able to take five steps before a small blur slammed into his stomach. It didn't hurt but the force behind it felt like he was hit by a cannonball. The guards snickered, it was like clock work.

"Hello little person, how are you today?" Naruto said with a smile.

"I'm not little! I'm fun-sized!" She said giggling. Hanabi Hyuga, Hinata's little sister. She was a cute little bugger with long straight brown hair and almost pure white eyes. She was wearing a cute purple sundress. While the dinners at the Hyuga compound were almost never casual, you only needed to wear some nice clothes to get away with.

"Come on sis and everyone are waiting!" Letting him go only to grab hold of his right hand.

It was always amusing to watch Naruto being lead around by a little girl.

Arrive I got at the dinning room, Hinata, her father Hiashi, their cousin Neji, and his father Hizashi.

Hiashi's wife had died when Hanabi was seven from a rare an untreatable lung disease. Hizashi's had died a month after Neji was born, she had died from a heart attack in her sleep. She was already weak bodied so it was a shock she had even survived childbirth.

"Ah Naruto. Please come have a seat." Hiashi said full of grace and poise.

"Heya killer. Heard you knocked Kakashi's around! I would have payed to see something like that!" Hizashi said casually, laughing at the end.

"Father!" Neji said in a strict tone.

Hanabi openly laughed at her uncle, Hinata giggled at his casualness, and Hiashi...wanted to smack his brother upside the head, unfortunately his was out of reach.

Naruto smirked, family dinners were always fun.

Sitting down Naruto had a sudden feeling that he forgot something. Both Sasuke and Kakashi had the same feeling, but brushed it off. Probably wasn't important

 **Omake - What they forgot**

"SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!" Sakura yelled out in the middle of the training ground.

She had woken up about two hour ago and immediately gone searching for him.

She knew he must be out here searching for her, just like how she was doing for him. Their was no possible way he'd forgotten about her.

This must be a test of her love for him! That was it!

"DON'T WORRY SASUKE I'LL FIND YOU!" She shrieked again.

 **END**

 **Damn finally done mid-terms. I know this chapter isn't the best but it's the best I can do at the** **moment**.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Bodyguard

Naruto yawned as he walked down the street to the Hokage's building. It was one of the largest buildings in the village an directly under the carved mountain. It's technically like a city hall, the council meetings, nearly all major business, and missions went through there.

He in particular was heading there to meet his team for yet another D-rank mission. It had been nearly three months and yet they were still doing stuff Hatchlings could accomplish for extra cash. Why the hell was painting a house a Dragoon mission? Just...WHY? It didn't even pay that well.

Not exactly one for discussing the importance of mission values, Naruto continued walking while planning what he was having for lunch today.

Arriving at the place he said a quick hello to the usual two 'Dark Ones' on guard at the front of the building, Bear and Geko. Both had the standard Dark Ones uniform on with the only difference being their builds. Geko was the smaller of the two being skinny and short while Bear lived up to his mask with a build similar to Narutos own. They were on near permanent occupation as guards here as a scare tactic. Being Dark Ones itself was usually all you needed to keep order but combined with Bear size and the little known fact that Geko could make a whole platoon of people invisible to sight was more then enough to keep those in the know under control.

"Heya Mia." Naruto said to the secretary.

Mia was roughly in her forties-something but none the less a pretty lady with her blond hair in a bun with a business suit on.

"Oh hello Naruto, how are you?" She asked as she looked up from her papers for a moment. They only really got to know one another after Naruto helped her out with a especially awful client who believed he 'shouldn't even need to pay for an escort, do you know who my father is?!' Kind of person. The ten year old Naruto, figuratively, helped throw him out by using the 'Terror' aura on him. He ran to the guards outside 'ordering' the two to kill him. That's when Bear, literally, threw him out. Geko was apparently on a coffee run when it happened an could not play witness, IE laughing his ass off while yelling "ITS GOOOOOOD!" as the man-child flew over the wall.

"Would you happen to know if the Hokage is available?" Naruto asked her politely. As one of the few people who genuinely liked him Mia got as much respect as she wanted from him.

"Go on up, your team got here not ten minutes ago." She said back.

"Thank you." He said as he walked away, an around the corner.

Mia shook her head as she went back to her papers. "If I was single an twenty years younger, the things I'd do to that boy." She whispered to herself.

"Hey maybe we should give you that Cougar mask we have back at base?" Geko said via the half opens door.

"Bear." She said. An audible whack was heard with an "OW!" As the door swung shut.

 ** _Upstairs_**

"You have to be kidding me! You're sending me two kids and a half blind man as protection! I paid good money an this is what I get!" An older man yelled from the other side of the door. An this time it wasn't Hiruzen yelling at the newbie for messing up his papers.

Opening the door Naruto stepped in to see his team to the side, Hiruzen behind his desk, and another man with a straw hat standing up.

An from the look on the mans face he was not to pleased about something.

Breathing out some smoke from his pipe, Hiruzen looked at the man. "You paid for a C-class mission Tazuna, a Jonin teacher and a three man squad is standard procedure. The worse thing that would happen would be bandits and this team is more then ready for even a large group of them."

Moving his head to the left Tazuna scratched his head in frustration. He saw the rather large figure near the doorway out of the corner of his eye. "Hey what about two or three of, what do you call them "Bloodied" guys instead. Like this guy for example, I'd take him over three kids any day."

Hiruzen was going to tell him Naruto was part of the team until an idea popped into his head and decided to roll with it, "What if I agreed to send Naruto there as well as the team, would that be acceptable?" He said.

"Well...boy how strong are you?" Tazuna said looking up at Naruto.

Kakashi and Sasuke did near perfectly in sync double face palm. Even their thoughts matched 'If he only knew.'

"Never met anyone who could hit as hard as me, and people I hit don't usually get back up, so I think I'm pretty strong." He said.

'He's right. I'm usually out for about an hour or two.' Sasuke thought suddenly having multiple flashbacks on their 'Sparing' matches. Being knocked unconscious so many times was not good for your health...nor was dislocated bones, major bruising, or that one time when Naruto hit him so hard in the face he thinks he saw his mom Mikoto. Aw head trauma his old friend, how he doesn't miss thee.

On the bright side, he and Naruto both know if a bone is broken or popped out now and how to pop it back in. Sasuke even learned how to pop out his joints to help get out of bonds like rope and handcuffs, a surprisingly useful skill. Naruto just broke them (the bonds not his own bones).

"I'll take him." Tazuna said.

"Alright then it's all settled. How about we leave tomorrow at eight in the morning and meet at the East gate? Remember this is a week long walk at regular speed plus a month long protection duty. So pack accordingly." Kakashi said.

The team nodded and everyone headed out. Naruto however waved Sasuke over in the hallway, their homes weren't in the same direction so they couldn't walk together.

"I didn't want to say it during it all that but what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

"That guy that was in there is a bridge builder from Wave country, you know the island. He's building this bridge to connect to the main land so goods and travel become easier an faster. However they've had pirating and bandits in the past and he's apparently been given death threats so we're supposed to protect him and get rid of the problems." Sasuke explained. "By the way what are you packing, if we coordinate then we won't have to bring useless supplies?"

"I got a two person tent, a sleeping bag, some basics, and i was going to focus on food since I'm going to need extra." Naruto said.

"Alright I have a sleeping bag in the attic so we're good for night. I'll bring the combat and medical supplies, they give me a discount at a store near my compound. You want to meet me at my house to compare?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said.

" Huh...I just realized this is the first time you've come over to my house." Sasuke said suddenly.

"...Wow you're right i don't remember ever actually coming over to your house before. Is it hard to find?"

"Nah just aim for the biggest one in the whole Uchiha compound and thats mine."

"...You have no idea how much of a little rich kid you just sounded like." Naruto said in monotone.

"What? No i don..." "Just realize it?" "I never noticed that before seriously damn." Sasuke said more to himself then Naruto.

 ** _The next day_**

It was almost ten minutes till they left and weirdly enough, It wasn't Tazuna, nor Sakura, not a (currently sleepy) Naruto, and it wasn't the infamously late Kakashi but Sasuke of all people who was late.

"Where is he?' Naruto thought to himself, most likely mirroring the thought of the group. Sasuke was the type of person who came half an hour early to anything, him being late was...weird.

A object touched the ground with a thud. It was Sasuke, his arms transforming back from wings.

"Oh there you are Sasuke. Decide to take an extra ten minutes of beauty sleep?" Kakashi said closing his book.

"My route got compromised, the fangirls are are doing the one thing I feared." Sasuke said solemnly.

" Their are a lot of things those girls can do you should be afraid of and considering you still have your shorts that narrows the list down."

He gave the group a horrified expression. "Their starting to LEARN."

Naruto patted him on the back in reassurance. "We should probably go before any of them show up huh." "Too late." Sasuke said with quite the fair amount of snark.

They looked to the side to see Sakura talking to Tazuna. Like it was a third sense she looked directly at Sasuke an winked at him.

"Remember she can't touch you if you bunk with me, an she'll be too exhausted to try anything at night." "Thank you." He said sincerely. Ever since they started to hang out together after the bell test Sasuke came to appreciate Naruto a lot more then regular. It was like he emitted an Anti-Fangirl smell or something. He scared the crap out of them.

Shortly after that, they started their walk off towards Wave.

By Kakashi's rough estimate, they should arrive in roughly three days if they didn't stop at any towns. To pass the time they mostly talked to each other.

Naruto had decided to talk to their client Tazuna. He was actually not that bad a guy once you got him talking. First impressions seemed to actually be false for once. He even answered questions for him about Wave country.

Naruto learned that Wave was actually quite the peaceful place a few years ago. Since they were an island they were never involved in any border fights over the years an with an apparently huge vein of fish from the sea they were always well stocked for trade with both their own Fire country, Wind, and various other smaller country's. However that was until a man named Gato came in a started buying out all the local fishing company's under dummy names and front company's. That was when the man started to ramble about prices, economy, and how horrible the guy was.

That was until Tazuna shook his hand an chuckled of all things. An he said this,

"Kid I've been working as a construction worker for nearly my whole life. Trust me when I say this but it's not for the weak bodied an we suffer our fair share of scrapes and bruises, you may have that loose clothing on but I can tell just by a handshake. Your hands are a workers hands, rough yeah but it's the back of your hands that shows who you are. Your knuckles are hard like you used then to break open rocks an when you grabbed my hand it was firm but not strong, mean you have a lot of muscle but you also have control. Similar to a carpenter, you know how hard to hit and can control the amount of power so you don't bend the nail."

Tazuna looked at him more...deeply(?) then before. Like he was analyzing him. He had only seen that look on Hiruzen's face. An it quite honestly freaked Naruto out a little bit.

"Which begs the question. If a carpenter can bend the nail with a hammer, what can you do with your hands?"

He was silent after that for a long time, taking a swig of his gourd every once in a while.

It was nearly six in the afternoon until Naruto noticed something...odd. Two people had walked this road earlier today, there scents were still there so it must have been recently. However it was like they did a U-turn in the middle of the road going back the way they came.

Thats when he smelled it. FISH, pure an simple. Like a mackerel that was left in the sun all day. He had to stop himself from gagging. An it was coming from two puddles on the side of the road up ahead.

"Hey Sasuke what are those claws called on a lobster? Tazuna said that they get a lot of sea food in Wave." Naruto said out loud so the group could hear. He really hoped Sasuke was able to figure out what he was warning him about.

Unknown to the team, Kakashi was smiling under his mask.

"Ummm, I'm pretty sure their called," Sasuke said only for his eyes widen slightly. "Pincers, their the easiest meat to get on them. Ya just dive in an crack them open."

"Oh that sounds good. Hey what part do you like? Never had it before." He said walking a little faster then the group.

"I like the centre most of all, its where the bulk of the meat is."

Naruto was ahead of the others now by a few feet. "Wow i like the sound of that. We should really grab.." The puddles exploded up at nearly the same time, two blurs shot between Naruto and the group. A viscous looking bladed chain wrapped around Naruto as fast as anyone could blink.

Two figures stood on either side of Naruto nearly ten feet away so to keep a safe distance. They wore matching brown camouflage uniforms with what looked like rebreather mask on their faces. Both of them had matching metal clawed gauntlets on opposing hands.

"FIRST ONE!" "OFF THE BOARD!" They said, finishing each others sentence. They pulled the razor sharp chain, most likely expecting their target to turn into shredded meat chunks.

A horrible shrieking was heard like sharp metal scraping across a beam.

" **Ggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr**!" A disturbingly deep but no mistakingly angry rumbling sound was heard from Naruto. The chain had torn his sweater to ribbons exposing his arms a back to the group. The pitch black scales were of no surprise at least to the team, the three vertical rows of what looked to be curved obsidian blades of various sizes traveling down his spine however were.

" **Rrrraaaahhhh**!" The chain around Naruto shattered as his arms pulled out from their bonds. The man on the left was smart enough to remove the chain from his gauntlet. His companion however was not fast enough. Naruto grabbed both the chains in mid-air and yank them toward himself making the man fly toward him with a yell. He grabbed the mans face with his large hand, raised him into the air, and slammed the much smaller mans head into the ground full force. As if that didn't put him down for the count, Naruto raised his right leg up and stomped on his chest. You could almost feel the mans ribs get splintered under his weight. Lucky for him Naruto had not transformed his legs, caving in his chest cavity inward.

His partner, while stunned that his twin was defeated so quickly, refocused himself on his target. Back in Mist the death of a comrade was taught to motivate you, no matter who it was. He ran toward the group, hopefully they'd be distracted by his brother.

Thats when Sasuke moved, It was like he teleported underneath the man. Shooting his foot up he jabbed it into the man's stomach, halting his charge dead in its tracks. He removed his foot an swung it around while raising his body up. Using the momentum, he slammed his knee in the mans temple in what should have been an impossible angle to pull off. The dual combo had forced the air out of the assassins lungs and the shock to the temple had practically forced the man off to dream land. He fell over like a chopped down tree. Even then Sasuke threw shuriken at the baggy parts of the mans clothes pinning him.

"...Hoooooly fucking shit, DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Tazuna yelled out. The ambush hadn't lasted more then three minutes.

"Well then, good job Naruto and Sasuke. Nice idea on giving Sasuke the code words to warn us by the way. Take a minute an make sure their both out and tie them to a tree away from each other. Sakura make a note so we can send the information back to Konoha. The 'Demon Brothers' have been captured. Oh an Tazuna, i think its time for you and me to have a nice long talk." Kakashi said with a near furious glare.

 ** _Chapter 4 END_**


End file.
